


Valentines in Alola

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: Many of the boys Moon encountered during her adventures wonder who she'll be giving chocolate to this year, hoping it will be them. Just who will Moon's choice be...?





	

It was Valentines Day. All around Alola boys in relationships eager to get tokens of affection from their lovers while those who were not anxiously hoped a girl who’d caught their eye shared the sentiment and would confess their feelings along with a Valentine of some sort.

Blessed with androgynous good looks, Ilima was no stranger to be showered with gifts and being desired by individuals of both genders; Valentines Day just increased the volume.

Regardless of his feelings, he always made sure to thank the person for their gifts and seem appreciative. This year was no different, however there was one particular girl whom he hoped would come by to see him: The newcomer to Alola who’d deftly completed his trial with ease and had been such a little darling as well. He couldn’t help but be taken with her.

It quickly dawned on him that spending time at his usual spots may not be the best places to wait for her as more and more girls kept showing up with their gifts to present him. If she were to see that no doubt she’d become discouraged and might even decide not risk giving him anything with so much competition.

With this in mind Ilima waited until at last the crowds died down and tried to figure out the best place on Melemele to keep an eye out for her.

  
Constantly walking around shirtless, with a well toned body combined with his dancing skills, of course earned Kiawe plenty of admirers. To this he was rather oblivious, often not even realizing it was Valentines when it came around, but this year he was hoping to be thought of by the trainer who had lit a fire in his heart.

So observant to any changes in his carefully choreographed dances and kind enough to give him the heart pounding battle he needed after losing his job. To get anything from her would make this the perfect Valentines day indeed.

It occurred to Kiawe spending the majority of his time around a volcano was not an ideal spot to be given any candy; surely it would melt before he even laid eyes on it! He’d make it easier by waiting and wishing in a much more convenient location.

  
Having always been shy and keeping to himself, Sophocles wasn’t exactly the sort who garnered any attention on day where confessions of affection were shared. He much preferred to tinker with his gadgets, but this year his mind drifted to thoughts of a trainer whose presence was electrifying every time he was lucky enough to see her.

Molayne couldn’t help noticing his cousin looking so lost in thought, at last getting him to bashfully admit what he was kept thinking about that day. With assurance from the person he treasured most in his life that any girl would be lucky to have him, Sophocles dared to venture outside and make himself better available should he be her guy of choice.

  
A big hit with the older ladies for being so adorable, Hau’s infectious cheerfulness and all around kind personality still earned him a few female fans around his age. While Lillie was very pretty, and he wanted so badly to be able to protect and take care of her when she was in Alola, he felt closer than ever to his Island Trial friend.

They’d gone through a lot together, toughing out the extra messes they’d been thrown into. Despite being rivals, he still was the weaker of the two, but Hau never felt discouraged nor resentful because of it. He liked having someone his age to admire, look up to, and hoped be as strong as one day.

She never once threw it in his face that she was the Champion or had yet to be defeated by him in Pokemon battles. She treated him as her equal and did all she could to encourage him to keep up his training.

To top it off… Hau had to admit that she was pretty cute. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him a bit more than she let on and she’d let him know today? Hoping for the best, Hau left his house.

  
With his whole “bad boy” appearance Gladion’s appearance both attracted and intimidated. Most saw his whole angry looking brooding teenager persona instead of that angelic smile that he hid from most people that displayed his true nature.

Although plenty of girls swooned over him, none were brave enough to venture out to Aether Paradise to get better acquainted with him. He was still spending most of his days there making sure they were a legitimate organization with only the best intentions in mind to care for Pokemon, all the while taking care of his mother and doing what he could to aide in her recovery.

Being so busy he didn’t realize what today was initially until he was wished a “Happy Valentines Day!” by Professor Wicke, who’d taken the time to put up a few decorations for the occasion and asked if he had a special little someone.

Gladion had shook his head. Not yet, but… He couldn’t help thinking of the trainer who’d been so strong and brave to help both he and his sister out despite barely knowing them. She forgave instantly how rude he’d been to her in the beginning, only getting upset when he’d said “I know we aren’t friends” and being quick to tell him that wasn’t true.

She really was quite the amazing person. He wouldn’t have given her a Type: Null, after all, if that weren’t case. She’d raised it was just as much care and affection as he would have, getting it to evolve into a Silvally.  
He’d never admit it to anyone, but… He wouldn’t mind at all experiencing that level of doting for himself.

Even if she knew where to find him Aether Paradise was a huge building, and she had mentioned she was worried she bothered him by disrupting his work, so Gladion took his leave for the day to venture to a place where he’d be much more approachable.

  
It was a bit of a surprise to all of the young men when they would up running into each other in Hau'oli City. The cluster of Trail Captains and two distinct trainers really stood out amongst the crowd, the group awkwardly trying to not make eye contact while each wanted to ask each other the same question.

Ilima’s fans still managed to locate him and present them with their gifts, he straining at this point to keep a convincing smile and take them. He really was getting weighed down at this point. He had enough candy to last him the whole years, surely enough cards to fill an entire dresser, and a ridiculous amount of stuffed Poke Dolls holding hearts.

Before any of them worked up the nerve to ask the question they couldn’t help noticing Guzma strolling towards them, breaking off pieces of a large white chocolate heart with bits of chocolate in it to munch on.

“Guzma!” Hau called, making the tall young man come over to them. “YOU got chocolate from a girl?!” he asked in amazement.

Guzma didn’t appreciate the disbelief in Hau’s voice or in the looks of the other boys faces as they stared at him, putting him into a sour mood at once. He knew just how to get his quick revenge, though.

“Yeah,” he answered irritably. “From Moon. She asked me to be her Valentine this year. Wasn’t gonna say “no” to free chocolate.”

  
_That morning…_

Initially Guzma wasn’t too pleased to be woken up so early and dragged outside to speak in private to Moon. She was always ridiculously perky and it made him feel even more tired to see her spunky as ever while he glowered down at her with half lidded eyes and a frown.

“So what do ya want?” Guzma asked through a yawn.

“Don’t you know what today is?” Moon asked, Guzma noticing as he was waking up a bit more she was holding something behind her back.

“Tuesday?” Guzma had no idea, nor did he really care, scratching an itch under his arm. He hoped she’d get to the point fast so he could get back into bed; he’d hang out with her later if that’s what she wanted.

“It’s Valentines Day, silly!”

“…So?”

“Soooo…” Moon blushed a little, bringing her hands in front to display a purple envelope and a large heart wrapped in foil. “Will you be my Valentine, Guzma?”

Guzma froze, looking at her in surprise. This kid still managed to say and do things that were completely unexpected and he had no idea how to react to. “Me…? Why…?” Really, him? Of all people?

Moon nodded. “I don’t have a boyfriend, so I figured I’d just give this to a really special guy in my life. I wanted to make sure I’d be the first to give you something, though.” Oblivious to how much Guzma still scared people, still not being on the best terms with Plumeria over what had happened, and how his former Grunts viewed him as being far too good for them, she had no idea she had zero competition. “You’re the best, Guzma, and I’m really happy that we got to friends and you don’t dislike me over anything.”

Guzma smirked. He should be the one saying that to her. “Yeah… Sure… I’ll be yer Valentine.”

“Yay!” A delighted smile lit up Moon’s face as Guzma accepted her card and candy.

Guzma opened up the envelop to get a look at card inside, unable to stop himself from chortling over the message she’d written: _Wanna see what your Valentine looks like? Here it is in human form- it’s your girl Moon!_

“Good thing ya don’t have a guy right now; yer terrible at writin’ messages,” he teased.

“Mean!” Moon stuck out her tongue; she thought she was being clever. “You’re lucky no one likes me or I’d take it right back!’

“Ya know that ain’t true. Ya should give some guy your age somethin’ too.”

“Huh?” Moon looked at him quizzically. “I really don’t! I’m not elegant like Lillie, cool like Pluermia, or nearly as cute as Lana, Acerola, or Hapu! Even the adults are all so pretty! I’ll never look like Olivia and Professor Wicke-”

Guzma felt his face redden. Was Moon really going to point out one of Wicke‘s most defining features…?

“-looks amazing in glasses! I… I’m just me,” she sulked.

“C’mon, yer plenty cute for your age!” Guzma felt awkward saying such things but hated to see Moon actually looking sad. “I’m sure ya got more admirers than ya know that‘d want to get candy from ya. ‘sides, looks ain’t everything! Ya’ve got more good traits than ya give yourself credit for.”

  
_Moon… Likes…_

 _Older guys?_  
  
_Tall guys?_

_Bleached hair?_

_Tough guys?_

_Bad fashion sense?_

All five of the boys were left with their own ideas and speculations over why in the world Guzma had been Moon’s choice over any of them. Gladion was clutching his right wrist and clenching his teeth, poor Sophocles was so disappointed his shoulders were slumped as he looked down at the ground, Ilima looked about to faint, and the others were equally puzzled.  
  
If Hau hadn’t blown it by ticking off Guzma and encouraging the others to act the same, chances were the former Team Skull Boss might have elaborated a bit more on exactly what had happened. For now he was relishing the reactions and would leave it up to them to figure it out on their own.

“Better luck next year.” Guzma grinned, taking a big bite out of the heart in front of him before he continued on his way.

  
Completely dejected, all five of the boys slumped home. Their bad moods didn’t last long, however, when each was greeted by either a family member or helper that presented them each with a small bag of friendship chocolates Moon had left to give them. She’d thought about what Guzma said and decided to turn it into a day where she hoped she could spread a little happiness to her male friends, planning to do the same with her female ones on White Day. She may not have anyone yet she wanted to be her significant other, but she had plenty of friends who deserved to know they were special.

  
“…What do you have in your mouth?” Nanu suddenly became aware that his Persian was chewing at something that she had brought in from outside.  
  
At first the cat was reluctant to give it up, Nanu distracting her with a toy before he quickly slipped it out of her paws. She’d shredded it quite a bit, but he could just make out the sender’s name and message: _I hope you have a puuurrrrfect day this Valentines!_

With no one but Persian and the Meowths around, Nanu smirked. Moon had managed to bring a little bit of joy to even the more sullen and bitter individuals she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just got this urge to keep writing sappy stuff! Am I going a little too overboard...? Comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and please consider following me on Tumblr: http://creepycollector.tumblr.com/


End file.
